Temptation's Peak
by Kairi of Camen
Summary: He has done the unthinkable and she doesn't remember it. He let her go knowing that everyone but her would know what they, he, had done. What will Kagome do when the night of temptations is revealed? Does he love her or is it simple lust. Lemon! SessXKag
1. The Night of Temptation

_Warning there is very graphic material in this chapter and coming chapters, so unless you can handle hardcore sex scenes, turn away now! To all those who are reading this, it is going to hot and heavy and suspenseful. Please read and review and tell me if it made you hot… Thank you…_

**Chapter 1:**

"Kagome," His breath was heavy as he watched her slowly undo the Kimono she was wearing. As it fell to the floor, Sesshomaru growled as his body grew hard. She smelt of pure lust, which constantly enticed him. "What are you doing?" He didn't understand why she was acting this way. After two weeks of watching over her, he never expected for her to be right here like this in front of him.

"Sesshomaru, please…" What was she asking for? Her body was naked before him and it caused his body to react. A scent entered his nose, causing the demon within to stir. He closed his eyes trying to get a grip on the situation. "Please don't turn me away…" She opened her arms toward him as she approached him. She barely an arm's length a way when the urge to take her surged through his body. What was happening to him? Why was his body reacting to her human scent? Oh Gods forbid, it was so erotically amazing. "Please…" Without a word she began to undo the sash at his hip. She gently pulled the robe off his shoulders in a slow movement. Her soft hands were gliding gently down his arm and back up. She closed the distance and began to kiss the top of his chest, slowly. He couldn't help but growl at the sensation.

He had to stop. What was he doing? If he had her it would mean… She grabbed him within her hands and slowly stroked him gently. Another deep rumbled was let out of his chest. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back. He was panting deeply as he tried to find the right words. "Kagome…no… you…mustn't…." His breath was shallow as he found a grip on his demon inside. He sighed as his lust filled mind began to clear.

"You reject me?" She looked at him with soft hurt eyes that began to fill with tears. Sesshomaru just stared at her, not sure what he could say that would comfort her. "What could a human ever mean to you?" His eyes furrowed in confusion. He grabbed her kimono off the ground and covered her body.

The scent of sad tears filled the room. He looked down at her sullen body. This was best, it truly was. But when he began to smell the scent again, he found that it was unleashing his demon. It grew stronger and stronger until he felt he was in a fog. His mind began to revert back into his demon's desires. _No…_

It was as if his body would not listen to his rejecting mind as his hand slowly brushed the kimono back off her shoulders. She turned and looked up at him. Her eyes were uncertain, but she saw it; the demon's lust. Her features softened as he ran his hand down her shoulder and back up to her cheek. He bent down and kissed her frail lips. He can't do this…

The kiss deepened with amazing speed as both his and her scent grew radically. It was now too late and his mind began to appease her begging features. She turned back to his obi at his waist and untied it. It fell to the ground and there it was; the demon. It was throbbing with earnest haste. It was begging to be inside of her. With his mind no longer resisting its natural urges, he found that he really wanted this. She found his thick shaft back into the palm of her hand. She stroked gently until her pace quickened. His began to hiss under his breath. He could almost hear himself whispering her name.

When the urge became too strong he swooped her up into his arms and carried her over to his massive bed of black satin sheets. He looked down at her frail figure and actually found her attractive. He kissed her deeply and then made small kiss trails down her neck and onto her chest. He found one breast with one hand and the other with his mouth. He teased her with his tongue and the tickle with his finger tips. Kagome moaned, making Sesshomaru nearly lose control. He kissed further north and with each kiss he became slower. He kissed down to her navel and to her inner thighs. He shouldn't have because being so close to her core nearly made him take her right then and there, her scent was so strong so close to its source.

He growled as he came back to pay attention to her lips, the lovely red lips that were being nibbled on in anticipation. He ran his hands down her calves, to her feet, and back up to his waist. He mounted the bed and lay over her with over-whelming urges. He bared his fangs and was about to enter when his mind gave him one more dose of reality. He stopped and looked down at her willing form. Her eyes were locked on to his and she ran her fingers down the ripples of his abs back up to his strong powerful shoulders. He was just so close to making a choice he couldn't take back. He was about to pull away when the scent started to lure him back in. He shook his head trying to clear his head again. But it began to pull him back in.

He frowned as his body was taken back over. With one last thought of a realistic mind he said, "Kagome I'm sorry." He felt her tight core squeeze down against him. So much resistance at first then he slid in completely. He hated it, but he felt whole with her around him. What had the last two weeks done to him, to her, to them? It was as if it had transformed his heart and made him willing to…

He began to pump into her body and with each powerful thrust she moaned loudly. She grabbed the back of his arms and braced herself for another mighty thrust. His demon heart had given into the feelings of mortal girl. The seduction of a mortal girl no less. He watched her face toss back and forth with each moan. The fog of scent came back. He bared his fangs once more, preparing to strike. He rendered back and struck her throat a second later. He had done it…

He licked his pain inflicting wound and turned back to her cherry lips. He kissed apologetically. He felt her hands run his back and into his hair. Every thrust caused her moan louder. "Sesshomaru, I…" She moaned as she felt him grunt when he came with her. "love…you…"

He watched her pant deeply until her body fell into a deep sleep. He put his hand to his head as he dismounted her. Fuck! He looked back at her used body and grimaced. He could smell it all over her and knew that it had been done it. Shit! He kept cursing to himself. He found his clothes and redressed. Shortly afterwards he placed her under the sheets of his bed and sat next to her. He couldn't keep from staring. Now what was he going to do?

He wouldn't know what to do until she woke up. And so he would wait for her to awake….

_EH, Eh? Do you like it? This is just the beginning just wait to find out what happens when she wakes up. Please review, I would love to hear what you think… PLEEEEEEASE!!_


	2. Unanswered Questions

_For all those who wanted to find out the twist to the story and the reasons for the two weeks, here is just a little taste of what happened to her. Please read and review, I want to know if people really like this. I'm putting a lot of thought into it so that you can't predict anything. Thank you for all the reviews and all the dedicated readers. _

**Chapter 2:**

Kagome woke with a startling scream, but when she awoke, she only found herself lying in Kaede's house before a warming fire. What a dream she had, had. But it felt so real to her consciousness almost as if it had happened seconds before. The sweat and smell wouldn't leave her mind as the vivid images of her dream came back to life.

Him, Sesshomaru, was… KISSING her! With a gasp she turned and looked at the fire, not really staring at it, but lost in deep thought. What had the dream meant? Why did she even have a dream about the strong and cold demon that had tried to kill her and Inuyasha on countless occasions? She just wanted to erase the non-existent memory from her mind, but something about it made it stick. Why?

When she finally looked around the room, she noticed that she was alone. Where had all her friends gone without her? But the sounds of soft whispering resonated from outside. "Aye, Inuyasha, I do sense something ominous in Kagome, but what you speak of is impossible…" What where they talking about?

"It has to be, I found her just west of her, near the castle…" Castle? What castle? What were they leaving her out of? She stood and wobbly legs and walked toward the entrance, but before she could get out the door, they became deathly silent. Inuyasha had smelt her, while the others must have sensed her.

She walked out to see the gloom faces of all her friends staring at her. It was as if someone had just died. "Hey guys, what's going on?" No one answered; they all just looked away except for Inuyasha who looked heartbroken. He stood with a huff and walked away. How strange, he hadn't acted like that toward her since they just met. He didn't say anything towards her. "What was that all about guys?" When no one would answer, she began to demand one. Only Kaede would give her such a blessing in the moment of awkward silence.

"My dear child, but something is strange in the air, and we know not what it is." What did that mean? Her confused, furrowed face made Kaede sigh and walked toward her. "Ye do not remember such happenings of the past three weeks?" What, three weeks, what about them?

"Kaede, I don't understand…" Miroku and Sango exchanged pathetic glances before joining the conversation. "What's happ—"She was cut off by Miroku's worried voice.

"You have been missing for the last two weeks Kagome." The news was startling, but why had she gone missing?

"Yes, Inuyasha found you." Sango added with a simple wave of her hand. "He never stopped looking for you."

She shook her head, was this another bad dream, like the one she had awoken from? "How had I disappeared?" That's when the silence got deeper. They looked at each other, but not her. "Come on you guys, what happened?"

"That's it Kagome, we really don't know. We woke up and you weren't there. Inuyasha went berserk trying to find you." Sango looked at Miroku and back at the ground. Why did they all look so guilty?

"What is that you guys aren't telling me?" They did it again, and boy was it unnerving her, that they looked only at each other and not her. "Stop it!" They jumped and finally looked at her. "Just tell me, I want to know. I can't remember anything, I didn't even know that, that much time had passed between then and now."

"Kagome, Inuyasha found just outside the Western Domain…" Miroku nodded to Sango's statement. But Kagome didn't understand, and just like that they read her mind. "That land belongs to Sesshomaru." She didn't seem to find what they were all referring to. Miroku sighed loudly, guessing what Kagome didn't get.

"When we found you, we found the Tenseiga in your hands." What?!

"Yes, and we found healing wounds on your neck and stomach, but they were, or had been, healing for a while." Kagome put her hand to her neck and felt like she was choking. But no scar was on her neck. She felt her stomach all over to neither feel, nor see anything either.

"But there is no scar of such a wound."

"We don't understand either…" Miroku picked up his staff and head back into the hut. Sango followed quickly behind.

"Kagome, stay close, okay?" She nodded as she watched her friend enter the hut.

Kaede gave her a grave stare as she followed the others. "Nothing is what it should be. Kagome, please think hard into your mind, find those lost and hidden memories. They are the key to figuring out who had taken you and what they wanted. And why Sesshomaru's Tenseiga was with you."

Kaede turned, but Kagome grabbed the sleeve of her Kimono. "Where's the sword?" She just had to see it with her own eyes. Did her dream have anything to do with it? Was Sesshomaru really around her when she was in that forest before Inuyasha had found her?

"Aye, this way…" She was led back into the hut, where the two were already a sleep on opposite sides of the hut, probably Sango's way of keeping the monks hands a safe distance from her body. In a room where Kaede slept, a dark blanket was bundled and wrapped together with white cloth. Kaede picked it up and handed it toward her. With a slow reaction, Kagome grabbed the warmth and paused. Was the famous fang really in this bundle of blanket, or was it another bad dream, within a dream?

She walked back to the fire, sat down, and stared some more. When she got her courage up, she unwrapped the first layer and paused. Second and paused. Third and paused, until she was at the fourth and final layer. She, with snail's pace, took off the last layer. And there before her was Sesshomaru's sword. It shined in the fire lighted and glowed with strength.

It was as if the sword was the key to unlocking the mysterious disappearance of her memories. And there was only one other person who would know what had happened to her; Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha flew into the entrance with a stern face, but he was thrown off by her, one, being away and two. the Tenseiga in her lap. He growled in disgust and headed back for the door, "Inuyasha, wait, please…" He was annoyed, why was he so annoyed by her presence? It was as if he had reverted to the way he was in the beginning.

"What do you want?" He snapped, but he wouldn't even turn to look at her. Why was he being so cold, she just heard he had been looking for her nonstop for the last two weeks and was worried to death, but now he was acting like it was nuisance that she was around? That maybe she was better off gone. After she didn't reply right away, he turned and looked at her with skeptical eyes.

"What's going on?" After all they had been through; he owed her an explanation why he was acting so strangely. She put the sword down and walked toward him; it seemed the closer she got the more crinkled and angry his face became.

"Why are you doing that?" His features softened for a second as he realized the faces he was making to her. "What's wrong with you?" He huffed as scratched his head.

"It's complicated and I—"But she wouldn't give him the chance to back out of this one.

"I don't want that excuse, I want answers…" And it was just like him to interrupt her back.

"Will you just shut up and let me finish!" When she silenced, he continued with his spill. "Kagome, things are going to be different between us." Her heart stopped. Why? "There are things that had happened that I can't undo. You are not ready to know and I have no heart to tell you. All I can say is I'm sorry…" That was all she was going to get; heartbreak from the one person she loved more than life? "You are now far more protected from evil than I could ever guarantee…"

What the hell was he babbling about? She didn't understand, but she did understand the pain she felt in her chest. Was he leaving her? And with that following silence and heartbreak, Inuyasha left the hut…

_REVIEW!!REVIEW!! So yeah, good? Bad? Please TELL me what you think, I love input, that's how I can tell where people want this story to go. Thank you all for ready. Now you know what to do...eh eh..._


	3. Memories of the Forgotten

_I'm sorry everyone, I had the BIGGEST writers block ever... But I pushed through. I know what's going to happen now, so I shouldn't have the writers block again. So yeah, please read and review. Oh tell me what you would like to happen, so when I have a block I can look at your ideas for help. SO thank for all those who love this story and sorry about the short chapter, I PROMISe the next one will be bigger..._

**Chapter 3:**

Mere weeks had pasted at snail's pace while her situation hadn't changed. Her memories seemed further away than they had weeks ago and Inuyasha still refused to be around her or talk to her. She wanted to remember what had happened, but she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't find a slightest hint of her forgotten time.

And now she had _his_ sword. Why did she have Sesshomaru's sword. They had spent these last few weeks searching for Naraku's fortress. She could sense that he was so close to them. The jewels strength grew with everyday of travel. What would happen when they reached the castle?

She knew where to find him; she would have sought him out weeks ago. But since Sesshomaru was like a needle in a forest, she found that searching for him would be easy if she just waited to run across him.

Suddenly her body pulsed with an overwhelming heat as her body stopped. She looked around frantically. She didn't know what for. It pulsed again. Inuyasha turned to her grunted. "Hey Kagome, let's go."

She stared out into the forest, waiting, but for what, she still didn't know. Then she smelt it; the dark fragrance she had seemed so be so familiar with. From where?

"Kagome, stop staring and get moving. We're not far from Naraku's castle." He didn't even wait for her to respond before he tossed her up in his arms and headed off towards the castle. This had been the first time in forever since he had even held her. When she looked up his nose was wrinkled as if a smell from somewhere near was horrifically bad.

The jewel shards were emanating strongly before her and just her luck, it was Naraku's castle. She looked at the huge force field which protected it. But just on the other side was him; Sesshomaru. Her body froze as she saw him. His eyes drifted towards hers and lingered. No facial expression to justify it, just a cold stare that made her feel… alive.

Sesshomaru sighed lightly when he saw her. His body began to heat up when his mark radiated from her. Her eyes looked at him in a calm, collectiveness. The morning she had awoken was horrifying for him. She had woken with no memory and lots of confusing questions. He didn't know what to do.

But before he had a chance to do anything she fell back asleep. Something had so suddenly changed in her. He couldn't figure out what happened to her. She stayed for a few more days before the demon Naraku had shown up to take her. He still had the grudge of being betrayed by him.

What confounded him more was how persistent the demon was to take Kagome with him. He fought hard, but with her in the castle she would not be safe. When he had the chance he took Kagome 

to the edge of the western forest and hid in the hollow of a demon tree with the Tenseiga. She would be safe from him.

Naraku fled the battle shortly afterwards when Sesshomaru began to win. So Sesshomaru went after him only after he found out that Kagome had been taken by Inuyasha. He had to fight every urge to not go take her back. She was his…

He shook the thought out of his. No she wasn't. By mark only.

And now he was fighting every urge to go and swoop her up into his arms. But he was suddenly interrupted by Naraku's evil laugh. "Very well, I have a party going on outside my castle." Beyond the barrier you could see the shape of Naraku's bamboo suit coming into view. "Kagome, you have returned to me."

He saw Kagome turn her attention to him with wonder. What had the demon meant by that?

Kagome looked at Naraku, wanting to beg for more information about what happened to her, but how would he know? It was driving her crazy that she knew nothing about the weeks she was missing.

Naraku let down the barrier and kept going toward her. Surprisingly Inuyasha stood in front of her, blocking access. "You stay away from her." It was the first time in a long time since Inuyasha had shown her an ounce of concern.

"You can't pretend Inuyasha," He kept continuing forward. "I can smell it. It's all over her. The mark is strong, it must be killing you." What? Smell? What mark? What was he talking about? Inuyasha turned his head to the side and ignored him.

"Shut up!" He withdrew his Tetsusaiga and braced for the fight. "She doesn't even remember. How is that fair to her?" Naraku smirked at him and looked at her.

"She was more than willing; she just doesn't remember how bad she wanted it." Inuyasha was taken back by this statement. "Does it kill you that she wanted him?"

She looked back and forth between Inuyasha and Naraku trying to ponder the situation. She begged with her mind to unlock the hidden memories she couldn't bring back. "You shut up!" He charged at Naraku with full force. But the demon dodged every attack.

"But what neither of you know is that she is actually mine."

Sesshomaru was taken back by what Naraku had just said. He fist curled in anger. She was his, not anyone else's. He will not share her. A low growled exited his lips as he grabbed the Tokijin. Naraku looked at him and his evil laugh roared. "How does it feel knowing that she is mine Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru lunged for him. His attack hit him, cutting off his head in one motion. But like always nothing more than a demon puppet was left. His voice cut through the silent air in hideous waves. "Kagome, how does it feel to know that Sesshomaru marked you and left you in the forest to die?"

He looked at Kagome with wide eyes as Kagome's eyes widened. She wasn't supposed to know. She was going to be normal. He sheathed his sword and walked towards her. She retreated away, still in shock. "What did you do to me?" He wanted to scream and tell her that it wasn't his fault. She seduced him. She grabbed the Tenseiga from her back and threw it at his side. "You monster!"

His eyes grew cold. Maybe this was the way it should be. The earth began to shake as he looked at the castle grounds. Demons, thousands of them, began to race towards them. Inuyasha soon released his wind scar upon them, but still that wasn't enough.

Demons raced in every direction. All of Inuyasha's companions fought hard, but they didn't realize that the demons weren't here to kill them, but to kidnap Kagome. He turned away from her to attack the demon at his side, but it was too soon. Kagome's voice screamed through the air. When he turned, the snake like demon had his fangs deep in her neck.

He raced toward her and sliced the demon in half. He picked her up in his arms and glared at Inuyasha. "You were suppose to protect her, you useless half-breed." He left the scene for them to take care of. The poison was setting in fast. He needed to get her to safe ground. Back to the castle.

_Kagome, hold on, please hold on…_

He had never felt so afraid for anyone person in his life. Now his mate was dying….

_I hope you liked it a little. I thought this chapter was just a filler, meaning just something to say to get to the GOOD part, so don't give up on me. I had a 'filler' moment. I promise so much more the next chapter. REVIEW PLZ!! Thank you and your ideas are so very welcome. _


	4. Strong Confessions

_the really good part is coming in the next chapter, so yeah this should make you guys squeel with delight and frustration because its kind of cliffy. So yeah, you know what to do, please tell me what you think._

_Please Review!_

**Chapter 4:**

The poison was spreading quickly. Too quickly. He laid her down on his bed and turned to the bed side. Nothing was working out like he had planned. He hoped that she would never have to know about what had happened. It seemed now things would have to be explained. Unless… He grunted. Unless nothing… nothing could save her from the truth. She had already called him a monster. That's what he was anyway; a monster.

He gently pulled off her blood-stained shirt, looking at the ivory skin he remembered. There was a strange cloth concealing her breasts. He had never seen such a contraption before. As much as he could understand its use, he was glad it was there. He pushed the ebony hair from her shoulder and saw the mark glow red. His body pulsed. Damn. He thought. He was bonded to her and his body wanted things… wicked things…

He turned from the mark to the gaping hole at her neck. The blood she has lost was dangerously close to causing a fatal doom. She needed blood. His demon blood was too strong for her human body. It could very well kill her. But it would stop the bleeding. So many healing attributes in his blood could greatly benefit her.

First the poison. He had to draw it out of her body. He sighed in frustration. He must take out blood to get rid of the poison, which there was too little blood to begin with. He no choice. He pulled her fragile body to him. He bared his fangs and sunk deep into her wound. Her body flinched and arched in pain. His heart seized at her pain and was tempted to quit. He could taste her tainted blood. His body sickened in response as the poison began to attack his body.

His body began to wave in and out of pain. He didn't stop. He waited until her could taste no more. He pulled with wavering thoughts and looked into her pale face. He took his wrist and cut a straight line. His demon blood seeped through and dipped onto his black satin sheets. He tilted her head away, exposing the full wound on her neck. He placed his wrist above the wound and let his blood trickle onto it. Within in minutes the bleeding on her neck stopped and began to close. Just a little more. His vision broke and he lost consciousness.

She felt the light breeze wake her. She moaned softly as the warmth around her spread through her body. She jerked up when she remembered the pain of the demon that bit her in the neck. The room around her did not seem familiar at all. Her eyes furrowed as she looked around, trying to make sense of the situation. But when her confused eyes fell about Sesshomaru body, lying weakly on the ground. She nearly screamed when she noticed that she was wearing no shirt. She found her shirt not far from her. When she saw it, she didn't realize until that point that she was seriously wounded when the shirt had been taken off. She looked back at Sesshomaru with wondrous eyes. What did he do?

Why was he down there? She noticed how pasty his skin looked at the unevenness of his breath. He defiantly didn't look well. She got from her bed and realized she had no pain. No evidence of the 

bite. She felt even better than before. Why? She bent down on her knees and looked her monster in the face. His lips were parted slightly. Had he really marked her? Was Naraku telling the truth? God, she just wanted to know what had happened to her. She lifted her hand slowly to his forehead, acting like he was a defensive snake ready to bite. His skin was boiling hot. She saw the bowl of water sitting next to the bed and decided to dab a rag on his forehead.

As she ran the rag slowly back and forth on his head, she felt a heat rise in her. A desire she never felt before. What is this feeling? She felt so connected to him all of a sudden. "Sesshomaru, what happened between us?" Without missing a beat he replied.

"Love…" She jerked, but his eyes were not open. Was he talking in his sleep? "Something I never…" he moaned a little before grunting. "…felt before." Yes, he was defiantly asleep.

"How did I get here three weeks ago?" He turned his head to left and groaned as if he were in pain.

"I found you…" he tossed to the other side. "I followed the smell of Naraku in my territory and when I followed it, I found you in the process…"

"But why did you…" She blushed as she dabbed the rag back in water. "Mark me?"

"I tried…" Groan. "…so very hard not to…" Shuffle. "You made it so very hard. You were so sick and nursed you back to health, but when you…" Shift. "…awoke you were different. You were trying so hard to…" His hand reached up and found her face. Was he awake now? No. "…to entice me. I pushed and pushed…" He gently stroked her cheek. "…away but I could only take so much. You found me one night…" His eyes gently opened and stared at her. "Kagome," Wow, her name. That was a first, even for him. "Are you okay?" She nodded as she blushed away.

He grunted in pain when he tried to sit up. "Please, what happened? What did you do?" Which time Kagome? She asked herself. Any answer would be nice.

He turned his head, reluctant to answer. "I'm sorry," He was apologizing too! That was not the Sesshomaru she was used to. "I never meant to take you…" Kagome blushed hard core and turned away from him. "But I can't change what happened and I have bonded with you…" What did he mean by the word 'bond'? "I didn't ever want you to know about what happened between us, I wanted you to be free." Now he doesn't want to acknowledge any of it? "But when I let you go, I was dying a little every day. Kagome…" He grabbed her shoulder and turned her towards him. "I…"

She couldn't let him continue, so she interrupted him. "Wait a minute, you marked me but you didn't even want me to know? You know that Inuyasha no longer talks to me? You made the one person in the world hate me! You took away the one thing I wanted to share with him!" Even though he was saying shocking things to her, she still couldn't forgive him for betraying her… for taking her innocence, and her love. "You marked me against my will!"

His golden eyes, so soft, turned ice cold and stood without a complaint. "You stupid girl," He had just flipped personalities. "You were more than willing, trust me!" he turned and walked away. "I bonded with a human, how much more humiliation will you but me through?" Even though I didn't care about what he said, it still seemed to hurt somewhere inside. "Wench, you don't even understand what I have given up. I am a bonded male. _Bonded_ because of you. I should have just let you die!" Her heart seized up. Why was it hurting so much that he was rejecting her?

Sesshomaru felt every emotion in his body yell at every word he was saying. He didn't mean a word of it. Her words just hurt too much. He felt that he had to bite back. Or he would turn into the weakling she made him. She backed away from and covered her shirtless body up. He hadn't noticed until now that she was half naked in front of him.

"Sesshomaru I hate you! Why me? Why not someone else? You had to take everything away from _me_!" He wanted to walk out of the room and regain his composure but he couldn't. He was so drawn to her even as she broke every bone in his body. She smelt so good right now, her scent was so strong. He growled when it hit him.

"If you hate me so much, just leave! Go back to your half-breed. Maybe if you tell him the situation he will change his mind. Just leave my sight you stupid human, I have no time to worry about you."

She grabbed her shirt and threw it back over her blood-stained skin. She looked at him with hateful eyes and ran out of the room. He heard her leave, room by room, and then run out the entrance. His body screamed to chase her, but he fought the bonded response. She had no idea how much he felt… for her…

Bonded males were dangerous. They would kill on spot for even the slightest stare from a male in the wrong direction. They were overprotective and when their mate leaves them, even for a second, they are weakened; physical and emotionally. And not that she was gone, it applied to him. Bonded males could not live without their females. They would die. Slowly.

And slowly it shall be. He will not force her to stay. He will let her go. And he will let the bonded male side of him mental kick him in the nuts for it too. It took every bit of his strength not to follow and the only reason he wouldn't was because she didn't want him… to.

She felt her lungs burn as she ran faster than she ever did before. Where was she going, she did know. Why was she crying? She couldn't stop. Ever since he said those hurtful words the tears just fell. He didn't get to see them and she was grateful for that. She didn't care about him. She didn't _think_ she did anyway.

She felt like the whole time she was around that she had to fight every urge to not kiss him. Did the marking her thing have something to do with these strange emotions or were they just small glimmers of what had happened? Before she lost her memories, did she fall in love with him? Still why did he find her in the forest?

She jumped when she heard the deep laughing surround her. Naraku. And on cue the demon appeared in front of her, this time in his true form. "Come back to me Kagome." Now that she knew what happened with Sesshomaru, now she needed to know what happened between her and Naraku. But she didn't want to go with him. She was afraid of him.

"I will not go with you!" She yelled as she ran from him, but he appeared in front of her and grabbed her tightly around the waist. "Let me go, or…"

"Or what, you will command your _mate_ on me?" He said mate in such a sicken voice, it made her wonder what he was up to. She shook her head and claimed that she was not his to command. He just laughed. "You are so lost; I can smell his mark all over you. It is very menacing you know?" Even though he said it, she was still hoping that he was all just a bad dream. But she guessed it was real now. "And you are big part of my plan. He will come for you and then I will get what I want."

Oh no! She wanted to scream. Her heart did the weird hurt thing as tears came to her eyes. She prayed that he would be done with her and not come. But part of her knew he already knew and was coming as fast as he could.

_so yeah? YOu likey? Good or bad? Please tell me in a review!!_


	5. A Life Not Worth Living Alone

_So yeah, I was trying to make sure I go this part right, that's why it took me so long to write it. Sorry, but please read and review everyone._

**Chapter 5:**

Kagome always seemed to be finding herself waking up from one moment to another in this confusing cycle. She had no memories of a past everyone knows nothing about either. The room was cold and the air was stale. Her eyes felt heavy as she pushed them open. The room was dark, but she knew where she was; Naraku's castle.

The demon had claimed to be the source of unsolvable mystery in her memories. And he was not far from her either. He sat against the wooden wall to the far left of her. He was looking out the window next to him. He seemed to be waiting for something. Or someone. That someone was Sesshomaru.

"Why," She barely breathed as she rocked onto her elbows. "Why are you doing this to me?" She sat up with a sagging head. Her entire body ached for a second. Naraku just smirked at her and continued his gaze outside.

"Because no one would suspect that a human, mortal girl will be the cause of _his _doom." Sesshomaru. Why did he want him dead? "You were the key to everything." His black eyes turned and burrowed deep into her soul. "Yes, I was the one who took you while you slept." He paused and then began to stand. "I was the one who made you forget all of this." His arm swept across the room and walked toward her.

"You," She felt anger build up on her. "You took away Inuyasha from me!" She wanted him to die. Right now, right here. "You are the reason Sesshomaru…" Small red clouds of blush covered her face as she thought about such an act.

"I am not at fault for what you wished," She gasped. "Yes my dear Kagome, you seduced the beast. You are at fault for the demon mark that emanates from you." She couldn't, no she wouldn't, believe it. She couldn't have possibly wanted such a thing. "Not only did _he_ mark you, he fell in love with you." Was this true? Sesshomaru was not capable of love. "And he will come for you because he is compelled by his bonded male nature. The fight will be good." He laughed evilly as he raised his hand to her forehead. His touch was deathly cold and all at once her memories soared back into her mind. The night with Sesshomaru and how she had ended up at his castle. She gasped and looked at Naraku in disbelief.

"Ah, your mate has arrived, as expected." He made powerful strides to the door. She saw his smile widen. He made his way back her and picked her up by her arm. His grip was painful. She grunted as she was shoved through the door. There he was, standing calmly and just as cold as ever.

He growled under his breath as he watched Kagome squint in pain at the demon's hands. "You have come for her," His pathetic voice echoed around him. He wanted to grab his Tokijin and cut the demon in half and just take her safely back away. "Now you must choose." There was not one thing he wouldn't give for her.

Naraku pulled her tightly against his body and he watched as she gasped in pain. Sesshomaru knew that if a fight were to happen, he might not win. The poison from Kagome still was strong and it weakened his body. He was not a full strength for a battle. But he couldn't leave her. "What is it that you want from me, Naraku?" The demon smirked again.

"Will you give up your life?" His eyes twitched at such a question. "Because you now much choose between her or your life." His hand rested on his Tokijin. "Now, now Sesshomaru," A snake slithered from out of his robe and weaved around Kagome's body and began to constrict. She gasped in pain. His heart squeezed and his anger began to build.

"Do. Not. Hurt. Her." He hissed.

"What will it be, time is wasting, and trust me she will not have much of that." Another cry cranked on his heart. She slumped against the snake's body. She whispered his name very gently, as if to plea for help. This assumption caused his body to pump into overdrive.

He came at Naraku, but as soon as he came within in mere inches of him, Kagome cried again in pain. The snake was squeezing her tighter. Her human body would not put of much of a fight to the bone crushing pressure. Naraku's eyes hardened as he looked into his eyes. This demon was serious. "Sesshomaru, her life is in your hand, will you let her down?" Evil chuckle. "Will you give up your life for this girl?" Yes. He would do anything for her. Even his life. If she was not alive, he would have no reason to live.

He did the impossible; he got down on his knees before Naraku. He had never once bowed before anyone, but shame did not claim him. He knew it was for her.

"No…" Her breath heaved. "Sesshomaru… don't…" he could feel her eyes burn upon him. He had no other choice. He would not kill her. He would no sooner die. If she died, he would any way, so at least then if he died first she would be free. "Please..."

One of Naraku's vine-shaped legs pierced his stomach, then his chest, right above his heart. His body shrieked in pain, but he would not give Naraku such satisfaction. He grunted as he looked up into his eyes. He was laughing, but Sesshomaru could not tell. He knew his mind was shutting down and his vision was growing hazy. Maybe this was it…

"Kagome," He grunted as a line of blood streaked down his lip. "I love…" Grunt. "…you. I'm so…" His body crushed in pain. "Sorry…."

He was glad to hear her say his name one last time…

"Sesshomaru…!"

His body sagged as Naraku's evil voice filled the air. His once brilliant silver hair faded into the darkness of black. His scared face vanished, along with his claws. Was he dying? She struggled against the snake's grasp.

She had to get to him, something inside her screamed in pain. Something inside her needed to get to him. The snake around her body began to loosen its grip and let her slump against the cold wooden floor. It retreated back into Naraku's body.

"You are not done yet," Naraku closed the space between them. "Now you must go to him and give him on last glimpse of the cause of his death."

She began to cry as Naraku was being carried off by his demons into the air. Everything inside her squeezed in pain. She looked up to see his body lying lifelessly on the ground. She ran to him. He looked so unnatural with his black hair and pale face. She fit her body into his side and began to wipe the hair from his face. "Sesshomaru," She whispered. What was this feeling? "Please wake up…"

Every memory was so vivid now. She remembered waking up in his arms while she being carried to the castle and she sound of his voice the first time she woke up in his bed. She remembered the fever she had that night and the way his golden eyes glowed with worry. She remembered the pull and ache she had for him. As the days dragged on, she grew to love the cold monster. But was it an illusion to her jinxed mind? Then… the night. She remembered stripping before him with nothing but hope that she would not be rejected. His eyes were so still, but his face looked as it was fighting a rough battle on the inside. His fists were curled up tightly. His voice was quick and breathless.

The cold air in the room would have been nothing if he had turned her down. At first he did, but a second late it seemed he had changed his mind. His hand was so gentle and warm. He caressed her body as he kissed her lips gently. Very good kisser.

The bed… when he laid on top of her and taken her was the most vivid. His breath on her cheek and then suddenly, he had struck like a snake and she felt her neck scream in pain. But she was too into the action of his hips. He was thrusting so slowly at first, then faster. His words of apology meant nothing to her. She wanted him to want it, not to take it back.

When she had awoken the next morning, she remembered that she was screaming and crying. She had forgotten everything about the last two weeks…

And now, here he was, hurting and dying because of her. Tears fell like rain when she felt there she was nothing she could do. She felt the power of the jewel in her pocket. Why had Naraku left it? He was not known to leave a jewel behind? He must have had a bigger objective. She had seen the jewel save lives before. She took it from her pocket and emptied it into her hand. She picked up between her thumb and forefinger. She looked at his face and smiled. She would save him. She placed the shard in his wound above his heard; the most critical.

Nothing happened. No. It was working. She began to cry again. She cupped his cooling face in her hand. "You can't die," She looked at his closed eyes, waiting for them to open. Nothing. No. "Please 

Sesshomaru…" She stared at his nearly blue lips and wished she could have remembered soon. She could have stopped him and herself.

She had caused the death of the great youkai, Sesshomaru. He let at mortal girl be his demise, something anyone would have thought it beneath him.

What could she do now? His features were so cold and unmoving…

_Oh no! What's going to happen now, review and tell me what you think will happen next. When I feel satsified I will continue. This story is not even close to being over. Will Sesshomaru die or will he live? The power is in my very hands, muwhahahaha, so yeah you better review to find out._


	6. The Nightmare of Nightmares

Sorry it took me so long to update, college is a lot more work than I expected. Please enjoy and review. I want to know what you think, it helps me writer better for you guys.

Chapter 6

The power of the jewel resonated against her as she sobbed relentless on his chest. Slowly as if struck stupid, she pulled the jewels out of her pocket. Each sliver gave her hope. But if she did this his life would dangle in balance of the power of the jewel shards. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be dreaded about his fate like Sango and her brother.

With much reluctance she pulled one of the two small shards from the glass bottle and looked at Sesshomaru. Not much time was left to contemplate choices. She inhaled deeply and placed the shard in his wound above his heart. She grabbed the second shard and placed it in the stomach wound. Throwing the bottle aside she held her breath and waited.

Nothing happened as the minutes rolled on by, each one killing her slowly. The tears returned as she sobbed on his chest. "No," She slammed her fist repeatedly on his chest, screaming in anger. "Why did you do this?" Her anger was to make it his fault, she couldn't accept that his death was undeniably her fault.

The rain began to numb her body as she lay motionless on him. She just stared out into the forest without blinking. The sounds of voices entered the area, but she didn't care.

"Kagome?" Her name was said over and over by many different people, but she just hid her face into his bloodied chest.

Her body was lifted up with such an easy she must have weighed nothing. Her cold, shivering body was held close to the warm of another's. "Kagome I'm here." The silver hair fell on her face and the red kimono was wrapped around her.

The memories pounded over and over again; that night wouldn't leave her mind. She cried out in pain as she realized he was dead and nothing could bring him back. "Please Kagome," His voice was soft. "Rest." She calmed immediately and retreated into dreams that would haunt her when she woke up

.....................................

"Kaede, are you sure?" Sango exclaimed as the news shocked her.

"Aye child, Sesshomaru is alive." The old woman looked down at the black-haired Sesshomaru before her. "His wounds are substantial, but his heart beats. He sleeps a forever sleep, the kind that most never wake from."

"What of Kagome?" Miroku looked at the girl laying only a few feet away. "Is she going to be ok?"

Kaede looked over to her and back at Miroku with sad eyes. "The poor girl has a lot of emotion running through her. She is going to be lost for some time."

..........................

She had to wake up, she felt as though she was trapped in this painful dream of him. Tears streamed down her face when she felt his hand grace the skin on her shoulder and move up her neck. He cupped her check and smiled down at her. "My love," He brushed her tear away with his thumb. "Why do you cry?"

"You're dead." She refused to look at his eyes. "I killed you."

"But I am here," He pulled her graze at him and slowly began to kiss her lips. She hesitated at first, but the strong desire took over. She ran her fingers through his silver hair, as she felt both his hands grab her bare waist and drag her to him. "I am real." He ran one hand between her breasts to her navel. "Can you feel me?" Kagome nodded, wanting to believe this was real. "And this?" He cupped her breast and began to suckle gently on it. She arched slightly and moaned. "Yes," She saw his fangs as he smiled up at her.

He slowly laid her down on the silky bed and began to run his hand up her thigh. She couldn't watch, so she turned her head and gazed out the window at the full moon. She gasped as he gently rubbed her core. She felt such an intense burn and desire, but he only snickered at her shock. Her body shuttered every stroke he made and soon it became involuntary.

His weight slid over her body, covering it in a veil of warmth. "My love," His had graced her face. She looked back into his eyes with watering eyes. "I love you." She arched as she felt him come into her. She gasped his shoulders tightly as she felt him go in and out. She couldn't help but look into his golden eyes. "Are you okay?" His concern was reassuring. She ran her hand through his hair and pulled him into a deep kiss.

His thrusts got fast and the air around them turned hot, every inch of her was screaming with ecstasy. Her body was building, building; building and she couldn't wait anymore. His thrusts were unmatchable as he locked gazes with her. He gently kissed her lips as his release escaped him, triggering hers.

Moments later they laid in silence while he held her closely. She looked into his eyes and smiled. "My love, I will never leave you."

"Kagome?"

"kagome?"

"Kagome, wake up."

The room dissipated into a dark haze, but slowly the shape of Sango's face came into view. She looked around lost, not sure what was happening. But when she turned to see Sesshomaru limp and lying on the floor her hysteria spiked. She ran over to him and began yelling his name.

"Kagome, wait, calm down child." Kaede laid her hand on her shoulder, trying to console the now crying girl. "He's alive…"


End file.
